


The Best Path: Playlists

by EudociaCovert



Series: The Best Path [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanfiction Playlist, Fanmix, Gen, The Best Path AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EudociaCovert/pseuds/EudociaCovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlists for "The Best Path".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Path: Playlists

 

 These are some playlists I'm writing to, to tide you over until next time... I hope you guys enjoy!

 

                                  The Best Path (Fanfic Theme Mix)               TBP: Zuko                                  TBP: Jet

    

[listen here](https://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/the-best-path)                              [listen here](http://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/the-best-path-zuko)                               [listen here](http://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/the-best-path-jet)

 

                                          Death-defyer (Zuko)                Terrible Things (Jet)      Ashes Build Up in your Head (Longshot & Smellerbee)

 

[listen here](https://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/death-defyer)                              [listen here](http://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/terrible-things)                              [listen here](http://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/lost-boys)

 

And because 8tracks is less accessible now, here's a playlist on Spotify, a few of the same songs but a lot of new stuff:

 

[listen here](https://open.spotify.com/user/gracecase24/playlist/27HvloJvw5tyFZPvYzNNQ4)

 


End file.
